The Quiet One
by mzboredasalways
Summary: This is my take on how Dominique Weasley is. Tony Finnigan (OC) is the son of Seamus and Padma... i hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**2021**_

_**How Tony met Dominique **_

_By Tanya Bonilla_

I am so proud of myself. I made my parents proud. I got all O's in my OWL's, well except in Transfiguration, but I got an E in that so I'm still happy. I guess studying does help.

"Tony, don't tell me that you are not still going on about your OWL scores." Albus Potter said exasperatedly.

Oh hello we were not properly introduced. My name is Tony Finnigan sixth year Ravenclaw Prefect, son of Seamus Finnigan and Padma Patil.

Albus Potter is one of my best friends, he's a Slytherin sixth year, not Prefect. He is one of the nicest people ever.

"I will tell that I am." I said smartly.

"Come on they came three weeks ago. Get over it. Besides school starts in a week." Albus said rolling his eyes. Sticking my tongue out at him was my brilliant Ravenclaw response.

Merlin did days go by faster than food at the Burrow. I am now standing on Platform 9¾. I found my compartment of _SlytherClaws_, in other words the compartment with my friends. Albus Potter, Jamal Thomas (my cousin), and Scorpius Malfoy are the Slytherins and the _Slyther_ part of the group. Rose Weasley, Dominique Weasley (both Albus's cousins), Celeste Longbottom (who might as well be Albus's cousin), Laurel Zabini (Scorpius's might as well be cousin), and myself are the Ravenclaws and the _Claw_ part. Next to us are the Little Sisters, Kati, my sister, Tatiana, Jamal's sister, Lily, Albus' sister, and Dawn, Scorpius' sister. All other siblings or family are scattered through out the train. What a sad train it is.

I end up seated next to Dominique. She's a real nice person. She is painfully quiet though. I could never be that quiet. It would be a cause of alarm for my friend and family. Dominique is really smart but from what I hear she doesn't like to talk about it. I hear she can rival Hermione Granger-Weasley now that is an accomplishment.

The talk in the compartment went to talk about OWL scores. Everyone revealed their scores, except Dominique. She stayed quiet. She looked as though she wished to disappear into the seat. Or into the book that she was reading. Scorpius and Rose were arguing again about their varying answers.

"So Dominique what did you get?" Jamal asked. Everyone stopped and looked at Dominique. She looked slowly above her book.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"What were your scores?"

"They were letters between A and T." Dominique said. I chuckled. She looked at me as though to ask for help.

"No duh Dom." Albus said rolling his eyes.

"It doesn't matter." She said. She looked really desperately at me. I really don't know why, but I am always willing to help.

"Jamal, don't you owe Albus a Sickle for getting higher than Harry in Potions?" I asked.

"Shut up, Tony." Jamal growled at me. It was too late the damage was done. Secret bets were being claimed left and right in the compartment. That's what happens when half of your group is made of Weasley blood. Everyone forgot about Dominique. She didn't even look at me she just continued to read. I shrugged it off and watched the chaos unroll. I can be so Slytherin sometimes.

At Hogwarts Professor Flitwick came to me before I sat down for the welcoming banquet.

"Tony, you preformed the best in your class year."

"I beat everyone?" I asked surprised.

"Well all but one."

"Who?" I asked curiously. I am the type of person that gives credit where it is due. Flitwick motioned for me to come closer.

"Dominique Weasley, yeah she managed to get an O in Transfiguration." He whispered.

"Really?"

"Yup all O's not even Hermione Granger managed that if I am correct. And she took eleven classes as well."

"Wow."

"I can tell that this is going to be a great year." He said happily before leaving. I spent the entire Sorting staring at Dominique's head. I guess that she was as smart as Rose's mom.

"Why are staring at Dom?" Celeste asked.

"Did you know that she got all O's?" I asked not taking my eyes off of her.

"Yes she told me not to tell anyone."

"Why isn't she celebrating?" I asked looking at Celeste.

"It's not the Dominique way to celebrate accomplishments."

"It's too amazing not to celebrate for."

"Don't go telling her that you know she won't like it. She doesn't care about scores."

"Okay I won't say anything." I said I turned to pretend to watch the Sorting.

It is Christmas Break! I can not believe that it came so fast. This year is a lot faster and harder than any other year and I love it.

"Tony, you're coming over to the Burrow sometime right?" Albus asked.

"I wouldn't miss it." I said smiling. I went to my parents and he went to his.

Everyone, and I mean everyone, was at the Burrow. It was crazy and crowded every crack was filled with people. Some even overflowed in to the kitchen and stairway though no one ventured outside.

"Albus I'm going outside." My dad told me to always tell at least one person were I was going.

"Oh okay." Albus said.

When I opened the door the cold December air hit me hard. I loved the cold, there was also some snow on the ground. I grabbed an extra coat and scarf and walked through the snow-covered backyard. It was so different than in the summer. As I walked towards the pond I saw someone on a bench. I remember that Albus, Jamal and I built that bench one summer because we were all into carpeting the muggle way. It was a lot of fun.

The person was a blonde that narrowed it down. The only blondes were Fleur, Victoire, Louis, Dominique, Scorpius, Dawn, Jacquelyn and occasionally Teddy. The person was obviously female so that left, five, suspects. I saw Fleur inside talking to Victoire so that left three. I don't know what but I feel that it's Dominique I don't know why but I'm sure that it is.

The snow was perfect sneaking weather, if you know how to use it. I walked stealthily to Dominique. Her head was bent over a book. It was not a reading book but a sketchbook. She was sketching someone. _Me!_ I retreated very far back then I acted as though I just got here.

"Dominique, is that you?" I called. I saw her shuffle around papers. I knew that it was a good idea to pretend not to have seen the drawing. Her big brown eyes looked at me. "How's it going?" I asked as I finally reached her again.

"It's going fine." She said shyly. I took a seat by her.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Being alone."

"Too crowded inside?"

"It's always too crowded." She sighed.

"Wouldn't you be used to it by now?"

"You would think." She said sounding bitter.

"Do you not like your family?"

"I love my family." She said forcefully, looking at me fiercely. I was surprised.

"Okay I believe you." I said putting my hands up in surrender. She looked away again. "Then why would you want to be alone?"

"Because then there's a reason not to be seen, no one's around to ignore you." She said. She looked like she hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"I'm here, I'm not ignoring you."

"There's no way to ignore me I'm the only one here." She countered looking at me.

"Not true I could pay attention only to that bush there." I said.

"Yes but you know I'm here."

"For all you know I could think this was a mirage, a figment of my imagination, and then I wouldn't know you were here." I countered. Dominique looked at me for a second before she laughed.

Then I saw how really cute she was. Her eyes may have been brown but it warmed me like hot chocolate. Her eyes were also framed by beautiful, long, blonde eyelashes. Her lips were so plump. They were rosy pink. That I could just kiss Whoa! Wait! I did _not_ just think that I am going to pretend not to have thought that and you will do the same.

"Is being alone the only reason you are out here?" I asked to get away from my thoughts.

"No, I like to draw." She admitted shyly.

"What do you draw?"

"Anything that I want."

"Landscapes?" I asked.

"Yes."

"People?"

"Yes."

"Me?" I asked without meaning to.

"Yes what?" She asked shocked. I hadn't meant for her to get caught.

"Do you draw me?"

"I draw a lot of people."

"How about me?"

"Yes I've drawn you." She said giving up.

"Can I see?"

"See what?"

"Can I see your drawings of me?"

"Why would you want to?"

"That way I can see how you see me."

"Why?"

"It matters to me." I said frustrated.

"It's shouldn't." She said sounding like it made no sense to her.

"But it does Dominique."

"Do you like me?" She asked like she had no other questions.

"Yes." I said there was no point in lying now.

"Like have a crush on me?" She asked blushing. Now I have another thing to think about.

"Yes I have a crush on you." I said not really thinking of it, but believing every word of it.

"You shouldn't." She said angrily.

"But I do." I kissed her then before she could try to contradict me again. I hadn't meant to, I just it was an impulse I swear. I guess some of Dad's Gryffindor is in me. The bright side was that even if she did push me away, I still got to feel her lips against mine. Which if you recall I told you to forget about me wanting it a minute ago.

However, surprisingly she pulled me closer. Then she pulled away, not pushed me away, there was a big difference. The only sad similarity was that her lips were gone from mine now. I expected a punch. All Weasley/Potter/Malfoy girls know how to throw a wicked punch. It didn't come though.

"Why?" She asked looking at the ground.

"I don't know."

"You have to have some inkling."

"Maybe it was the modesty that hid all the greatness within." With that she looked at me.

"You know that I got 11 OWLS?"

"Why didn't you say it to everyone?"

"What's the point I would just be another smart Weasley."

"Dom you are so much more."

"Maybe only to you I seem to be."

"To me you are. I can't explain it like an arithmetic formula, but I know that I like you more than a friend should like a friend." She didn't say anything so I returned to an earlier question. "So can I see the picture of me?"

"Might as well." She said giving me the picture of me to look at.

"This is amazing Dom." She blushed. I was being honest I looked amazing. "There is one thing missing."

"What?" She asked looking at me.

"You with me." I said kissing her again.

I am allowed to be corny every once in a while. Adieu.


	2. Continued Epilogue

"Dom, Tony, are you guys out here?" We heard someone yell from behind us.

We broke apart and looked at each other. He smiled at me and I really don't know what my expression was. I was still getting over the shock of what happened.

"Over here, Al." Tony shouted back.

"You guys have been out here a long time. I was starting to get worried." Albus said looking between us.

I could see the wheels turning in his head. He put two and two together and put on a rather Slytherin smirk.

"So what's going on here?" He asked rocking back in forth with a goofy smile.

"Frost bite, if we don't get inside." Tony said standing up.

He offered me a hand and I took it without hesitation. I looked at Tony, really looked at him for the first time ever.

"Besides that?" Albus asked still in the same position.

"None of your business, Potter." Tony said.

I have no idea how to answer my cousin's question, so I will just let Tony take charge.

"Are you sure about that?" Albus asked.

"Yes we are." Tony said.

"Oh, it's 'we' now?"

"Shut up, Albus."

"Just tell me that you two are together and I will give it a break." Albus said.

That stopped Tony in his tracks. Tony then acted like Albus wasn't there and just looked at me. I hate being stared at. I know that Tony won't answer the question without my approval. I just don't know the answer myself. I have never been in this type of situation before, or anything like it. I have no idea how to respond. I think that I like Tony; I have never given it much thought.

"Albus," I said. He looked at me waiting for an answer. "I don't know that answer to that question." I could see Tony deflate in my peripheral vision.

"Oh. Ok, well get inside soon." Albus said awkwardly. He went back inside.

I watched him leave in silence. I could sense Tony beside me.

"Tony." I said looking at him. He didn't meet my eyes. "I have no idea what's going on." I said honestly. "I don't know why you did what you did. I don't know what to do now. Please help me out here. I don't know what to do." I said struggling to find words.

"Dominique. I don't know why I did what I did." He said. I looked up at him. "I just did it, and I am glad I did." He finally looked at me. "Dom I never knew how special you were. It started jumping out at me this year. You are so amazing." He said walking to me.

Did he really think that of me? I am just me. There is nothing really extraordinary about me.

"You don't mean that." I said looking away.

"Never doubt what I say." Tony said cupping my face. "I would never say something that I didn't mean. You can't see how you really are Dom."

"Tony, there is not thing special about me. I'm just another Weasley. I am just smart and I can doodle." I said trying to break eye contact.

"How can you even say that?" Tony looked upset. "Do you really believe that?" He asked looking concerned. I didn't say anything. "I don't know how you can think that of yourself. You are amazing. I know you are and that is all I need. What about you, is that all you need?" he asked looking into my eyes.

I was so shocked. It was going so fast. It was making my head dizzy. I wanted time to think and analyze this situation. Then I looked back into his eyes. It was just so amazing. He really meant everything he said. Suddenly I felt warm.

"Yes." I whispered before I could stop myself.

"Thank Merlin." He said before he kissed me again.

I never knew what all the girls in the dorms were talking about when they talked about kissing. Most of their first experiences, they say, sucked. I think mine is going wonderfully.

We stop when we hear a whistle. We turned and saw Albus along with Jamal and Scorpius smiling like idiots. Jamal was the one whistling. I smiled at them. Not all guys can create a moment like Tony.

I still blushed and looked away from them.

"Stop it you guys." Laurel said appearing out of nowhere.

"Yea don't be jealous that Tony got a knockout like Dom." Roxanne said hitting Scorpius's arm.

"Roxie that really hurt." Scorpius said rubbing his arm.

Tony and I ran into the woods hearing our friends and family behind us. I led the way to my tree house.

Thanks to a warming charm in the house, Tony and I were able to just be by ourselves. It was amazing.

"I can't wait to show all of Hogwarts that we are together." Tony said proudly at the end of our date I guess you can call it.

"Really." I asked kind of shocked.

"Of course, I can't very well have other blokes thinking you are available can I?" He asked me as if it were obvious. "Dom, I plan to have you by my side as long as I can." He said looking into my eyes.

"Likewise." I said smiling.

I looked at Tony and he looked like the happiest guy on earth. There is no way I can take that away from him. I guess I can get used to a little attention, if it's coming from Tony.

10 YEARS LATER

3rd person POV

"Dom, are you ready?" Tony asked covering his wife's eyes.

"I've been ready since you told me you have a surprise." Dominique said holding onto his hands.

"You promise not to get mad?" He asked for the millionth time.

"For the umpteenth time, Tony, I promise." She could feel Tony's chuckle behind her.

Suddenly she could bear the hum of people speaking. She could feel the tension in her body and was sure that Tony could feel it too.

"It's ok, honey." He whispered in her ear.

"Can you remove your hands now?" She asked deciding whether or not she really wanted him to.

"One… two… three." He said releasing her eyes.

Dominique looked around the room in shock. All of her art was being displayed for everyone to see. There had to be a hundred people in the room. She felt her knees go weak and her body land in Tony's hands.

"Dom, you know what the best about all of this?" Tony whispered in her ear.

"What?" She asked breathless.

"I submitted all of your work anonymously."

"What?" She asked turning to face him quickly.

"I knew that you wouldn't want everyone knowing that you drew all of these, so I submitted it anonymously on your behalf. The owner of this gallery is a friend of Dad's." Tony said standing awkwardly waiting for her reaction.

"Thank you." She whispered. Tony's face broke into a big smile.

"Want to eavesdrop on what others are saying?" Tony asked smiling.

"Come on." Dominique said laughing and leading the way.

LATER

"I love you, Tony." Dominique said.

"I love you, too." Tony said pulling her closer.

"I love you three, Mommy." 5 year old Ariel said.

"Come here, sweetheart." Tony said picking her up.

"Daddy, how did you meet Mommy?" Ariel asked looking up at her parents with big grey eyes.

"Well you see your mommy was the smartest witch in Hogwarts." Tony started pulling Dominique closer to him and Ariel.

"And your daddy was the smarted wizard." Dominique said kissing Tony quickly making Ariel giggle.

This is for you potterphilsosepher, thank for your encouragement :)

Love,

Mzboredasalways


End file.
